User blog:Deadymon/Giant Centipede Boss Idea
The giant centipede is a boss, kind of like the stickbug but stronger. (Sorry it looks like stickbug) This will always spawn on the field of the strawberry, spider and bamboo (It is as big as the 3 fields) Level:6 Health: 50,000 Attacks: Surprise Leg: It will stick some of its legs to get you. The legs will do 1/4 of your health and has a 10% to trap you and your bees are forced to damage the stun. Summon: Summons a range of 1-5 normal centipedes (Happens when the Giant Centipede is at 15,000 or lower health)ExoSkeleton Boost: The giant centipede will take 50% less damage and then will become level 7 Effects Stun(Normal): a 10% thing that happens from a giant centipede attack. It will make you 50% slower and has 500 health, it will do 2 damage to you every second (Your bees will attack the stun to make it go away) Centipede(Normal) Level:6 (7 if Giant Centipede has ExoSkeleton Boost on) Health:500 (1000 if Giant Centipede has ExoSkeleton Boost on) Damage:1/8 of your health (1/7 if Giant Centipede has ExoSkeleton Boost on) (Has a 1%(5% if Giant Centipede has ExoSkeleton Boost on) chance to spawn as a millipede) Millipede(Normal) Level:7 (8 if Giant Centipede has Exo Skeleton Boost on) Health:1000 (2000 if Giant Centipede has ExoSkeleton Boost on) Damage:1/7 of your health (1/6 if Giant Centipede has ExoSkeleton Boost on) When the Giant Centipede dies, it will recover but buffed, at the Cactus, Pumpkin and Pine Tree fields. Giant Centipede(Buffed) It will be Level: 8/ Health:100,000 Attacks: Surprise Leg: It will stick some of its legs to get you. The legs will do 1/4 of your health and has a 15% to trap you and your bees are forced to damage the stun. Summon: Summons a range of 1-5 buffed centipedes (Happens when the Giant Centipede is at 30,000 or lower health)ExoSkeleton Boost: The giant centipede will take 50% less damage and then will become level 9 Effects Stun(Buffed): a 15% thing that happens from a giant centipede attack. It will make you 50% slower and has 500 health, it will do 2 damage to you every second (Your bees will attack the stun to make it go away) Centipede(Buffed) Level:8 (9 if Giant Centipede has ExoSkeleton Boost on) Health:1000 (1500 if Giant Centipede has ExoSkeleton Boost on) Damage:1/7 of your health (1/6 if Giant Centipede has ExoSkeleton Boost on) (Has a 3%(10% if Giant Centipede has ExoSkeleton Boost on) chance to spawn as a millipede) Millipede(Buffed) Level:9 (10 if Giant Centipede has Exo Skeleton Boost on) Health:1000 (2000 if Giant Centipede has ExoSkeleton Boost on) Damage:1/6 of your health (1/5 if Giant Centipede has ExoSkeleton Boost on) Drops: Note: The percentage rate does not change, not even with luck. The honey will vary though(Depending on luck and honey per pollen) Giant Centipede(Normal): Everything will depend on every 100 damage(Treats are 1000) (752 Damage: 7 bond) (37821 Damage: 378 battle points) (43215 Damage:43 Pineapples/Sunflower seeds) Centipede(Normal): 10 bond, 10 battle points, 100 honey, 1 pineapple or 1 sunflower seed Millipede(Normal): 25 bond, 50 battle points, 1000 honey, 5 pineapples or 5 sunflower seeds Centipede(Buffed): 20 bond, 25 battle points, 500 honey, 3 pineapples or 3 sunflower seeds(1% chance to get enzymes or oil) Millipede(Buffed): 50 bond, 100 battle points, 2500 honey, 10 pineapples or 10 sunflower seeds(5% chance to get enzymes or oil) (Need to work on drops from Centipede, Millipede and The Giant Centipede) Category:Blog posts